Thinking of you
by ReesesPieces2112
Summary: Why can't Erica stop thinking about Benny? Worse...why can't Erica stop thinking about Benny's blood? Set after the episode "Village of the Darned." A little bit of Ethan and Sarah too.
1. Be careful

Sarah had been talking to Erica and Erica hadn't really been paying attention. She was actually thinking about Benny…and his blood…again; it had been almost a week since they rescued the kids from being sucked into a door with their evil troop leader. Since the parents had left town and Erica was picky about whom she bit, her and Sarah needed something to get them by. Benny had offered a "substitute", which turned out to be mostly his blood.

Erica claimed it was the best she ever tasted, but Sarah argued that anything tastes better when you're hungry. But still, Erica couldn't stop thinking about it and she didn't know why.

"Erica!" Sarah waved her hand in front of her best friend's face. "Hello?"

"Huh?" Erica looked at her. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Whoa." Sarah snickered. "You've been spacing out for the past week. What is going on with you?"

"Nothing." Erica lied; she couldn't even figure out why she thought about Benny so much and sure as hell wasn't going to tell Sarah about it.

"Okay." Sarah backed off, not believing her but not wanting to push it any farther. "Then can you help me with my problem?" She reached her locker and opened it.

"What is it?" Erica leaned up against the side.

Sarah sighed. "I think…I think I have a crush on Ethan." She admitted.

"Whoa, no way!" Erica laughed. "Really?"

"Hey, look, he's saved my life dozens of times AND he's been helping me control my…vampire urges."

Erica rolled her eyes; she hated to admit, but thing 1 and thing 2 were really big help when it came down to it. "So, tell him. Geek's been crushing on you forever, it'll be the highlight of his week."

"What about you, huh?" Sarah smirked at her. "You said so yourself, Benny's blood was the best you've ever tasted and you couldn't stop thinking about it."

"YOU said everything tasted better when you're starving." Erica countered. "And I said Benny's BLOOD, not Benny himself."

"What about me?" Benny asked, walking up with Ethan by his side.

"Uh." Erica stuttered, suddenly feeling nervous. "No-Nothing. I gotta…class…uh…" She rushed away before any of them could notice that she was blushing.

"Did I miss something?" Benny asked Sarah.

"No." She laughed. "Erica's just being Erica." She closed her locker and started walking with them.

"That was not Erica." Ethan stated. "Erica usually has something snarky to say and suddenly she can't form a complete sentence around us?"

She pulled him closer and leaned up to whisper in his ear. "It's not you, it's Benny. She can't stop thinking about him."

"Are you serious?" He looked at her. "But…she hates us."

Sarah shrugged her shoulders as they reached her class. To Ethan and Benny's surprise, as well as to her own, she kissed Ethan on the cheek before walking in.

Ethan smiled and looked at Benny, who gave him a thumbs up.

"Congrats, buddy." Benny patted his shoulder.

He rolled his eyes and pushed his hand away.

* * *

"Why?" Erica groaned at lunching, putting her head on the table.

"Why what?" Sarah asked, sitting across from her.

Erica grit her teeth; she didn't want to tell Sarah what had been running through her mid all day, but she was her best friend, and she needed someone to talk to.

"I need Benny's blood." She admitted. "I've tried and I've tried and I've tried, but so far, no one I've drank from is satisfying enough."

"I'd be careful with that, Erica." Sarah warned. "Benny's blood WAS really good, but around something like that, you can't control yourself and you might end up draining him completely."

Erica scoffed. "Thanks for that." She looked up at her. "I made complete fool of myself this morning, didn't I?"

"Yeah." Sarah nodded. "But they didn't really say anything about it. I mean, Ethan brought it up, but I told him it wasn't anything to worry about."

Erica narrowed her eyes. "You told him, didn't you?"

"I had to!" Sarah whined. "He would have been asking questions all day if I didn't tell him."

"I thought you wouldn't mind him talking to you all day."

"Yeah, but not about someone else."

"Hey guys." Ethan sat next to Sarah and she smiled at him.

"Hi." She greeted. "Where's Benny?"

"Running late. He had some chemistry situation going on and he almost got caught using magic, so he's trying to erase our Chemistry teacher's memory." He explained, biting his sandwich.

"And it's done." Benny sat next to Erica. "Our Chemistry teacher has no recollection of what happened in the past hour."

"Are you sure you did it right?" Ethan asked. "Last time you used that spell on someone, Coach Morris forgot who he was."

"It got us out of doing push ups though, didn't it?" Benny smirked.

"You could have used them." Erica crossed her arms.

He laughed sarcastically then glared at her. "I do magic, not push ups."

"Maybe it's time you do push ups instead." She smacked his arm.

"Ow!" He grabbed it. "Hey!"

"See? That wouldn't have hurt as much if you had some muscle there." She stood up from the table and left.

"It still would have hurt!" He called after her.

* * *

**First chapter's short, but I just want to see if you guys like it (: I know I'm taking a little longer than usual to finish my Lucy/ Kendall story, but that's only because 1, I've run out of ideas and 2, I may or may not have...forgotten how the episode went.**


	2. Girly

"What's Erica's deal?" Benny asked Ethan as they walked home together after school.

Ethan shrugged his shoulders; if Sarah told Ethan in private, then she definitely didn't want Benny knowing what's really going on.

"What does it matter?" He asked Benny. "She's always doing that kind of stuff."

"Yeah, but this time's just…different." Benny said. "I can't explain it."

"Thing 1, thing 2!" They heard behind them, making them jump and Benny scream.

Erica rolled her eyes. "Could you be more girly?" She made her way up to them with Sarah at her side.

"I could be." Benny answered triumphantly then frowned. "Wait, what?"

She pinched his nose and shook his head from side to side.

"Owwww!" Benny whined, pushing her hand away.

Erica giggled, something she hadn't really done since before she was turned. It surprised everyone, so Benny decided against complaining about how rude she could be. He did, however, say, "Glad you think it's funny."

She recognized the sarcasm in his voice and stuck her tongue out at him, not expecting him to lunge forward and grab her by the waist.

"Next time." He whispered. "I'll take your tongue." He kissed her cheek and let go of her, walking towards Ethan's house.

Ethan, Sarah, and Erica were left standing in shock at how courageous Benny had just gotten; the only guys brave enough to even come near Erica were jocks.

"So." Sarah broke the silence. "We should get inside, right, Ethan?"

"Um." He observed Erica and nodded. "Yeah. Let's go inside. Erica?"

"Huh?" She looked at him.

"Are you coming inside?"

"Oh!" She shook her head lightly, trying to process what just happened. "Yeah…No…I don't know."

"You go ahead." Sarah put a hand on Ethan's shoulder. "I'll catch up."

"Okay." He smiled and walked away from them.

"What's going on?" Sarah asked Erica.

"Did you not just see what happened?" Erica threw her arms in the air. "I've never…no one's ever…this has never happened before!"

"I knew it!" Sarah laughed. "I knew you had a crush on Benny!"

"No!" Erica tried, but failed at convincing Sarah; she had to admit, Benny was attractive and when she slapped his arm earlier, she could have sworn she felt more muscle than when she first met him.

"Keep telling yourself that." Sarah teased, walking over to Ethan's house.

"Wait up!" Erica ran after her.

* * *

"Move it, Benny." Ethan pushed Benny off the couch so he could sit next to Sarah.

Benny reluctantly took a seat next to Erica on the floor, noticing she looked anywhere except at him. He was about to ask if she was okay, but he remembered what happened outside just a few minutes ago. He had taken himself by surprise and he wasn't sure how to act after that.

"What are we watching?" Erica turned to look at Ethan as he grabbed the remote and turned on the DVD player.

"Uh, Dawn of the Dead." He answered, pressing play.

Half an hour into the movie, Sarah was practically in Ethan's lap, digging her head into his shoulder blade.

"It's so gross!" She squealed.

Ethan laughed and held her closer. "You're a vampire and you can't handle a silly little zombie movie?"

She playfully bit his shoulder. "Zombie's are no laughing matter. Just a few months ago, that was happening here, remember?"

"Touché."

Erica wasn't one for movies of that genre either, but she wasn't going to jump into Benny's lap like Sarah did with Ethan. She jumped occasionally at certain parts, but didn't even dare scoot any closer the boy beside her.

Benny snuck a glance at her and noticed she'd jump then tap on her knees to try and keep herself preoccupied so she wouldn't think of the movie. Soon enough, she was tapping her knees every few minutes until Benny grabbed her hands and made her look at him.

"Would you calm down?" He whispered. "It's just a movie."

She let out a low growl and turned back to the TV, letting Benny keep hold of her hand and lacing their fingers together.

By the end of the movie, Sarah was still sitting in Ethan's lap with his arms around her and Erica had her head on Benny's shoulder.

"Can we go now?" Erica asked Sarah, yawning in the process.

"Um." She looked at the clock. "Yeah, we' probably should, it's a school night." She got up from the couch.

"That's not why I asked." Erica stood up, but stumbled.

Benny caught her by the waist. "Whoa, are you okay?"

"No." She sighed. "I need to eat."

"We have Benny's grandma's substitute blood in my room." Ethan said. "That could hold you over until morning."

"No way." Erica shook her head. "Last time I drank that, it had Benny's blood in it."

"Yeah, but now his grandma's back, so it's made the way it should be. I'll get it." He ran up the stairs to his room.

Sarah sighed with content and plopped back down on the couch.

"You can let go now." Erica told Benny, removing his hands from her waist.

"You're still all wobbly." His hands floated cautiously around her so if she fell, he'd be there.

"Let me be stubborn!" She barked at him. "If I fall, it's my fault. That's how people learn."

"I got it!" Ethan panted, handing her the bag of blood.

"Thanks." She mumbled and hobbled her way to the kitchen with Benny behind.

"Why is she going to the kitchen?" Ethan sat next to Sarah.

"She doesn't like eating when I'm around. She gets…animal like when she's really hungry." She explained.

"Oh." Ethan winced. "Will Benny be okay in there?"

"Oh, yeah, he'll be fine." She reassured, but the truth was that she wasn't really sure. "He can handle himself."


	3. Rest

Benny hoisted Erica onto the kitchen counter and she groaned when he took the bag of blood away.

"Hey." She whined, unable to fight back.

"Hold on." He took a glass from the cabinet and put ice in it. Then he ripped the bag open and poured the contents into the cup. "It tastes pretty bad if you drink it warm."

She took the glass from his hand and downed the entire pint. "God, it tastes horrible either way."

"Like Ethan said." Benny grabbed the cup from her and rinsed it out. "It'll hold you until morning when you can snack on a poor, unsuspecting victim."

But Erica was still hungry and with Benny so close, she could smell his blood…and she wanted it.

"Benny." She pulled him closer by the collar of his shirt and dug her head into his neck, taking in a deep breath.

"Erica?" Benny was confused, but not scared. Even though she was weak from hunger, she was still more powerful than he was, but that didn't intimidate him.

She wound her arms tight around his neck, making sure he wouldn't go anywhere. She kissed his neck and tugged at his hair, making his breathing go heavy.

"Erica." Benny half laughed. "What are you doing?"

"Shh." She whispered, wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him closer.

Benny moaned, gripping her thighs and squeezing them lightly. "Why are you doing this?"

"Why are you complaining?" She whispered, nibbling on his ear.

He finally moved away and smashed his lips against hers, pulling her closer by her waist and grinding against her.

She took in a deep breath and tugged at his hair, feeling his fingers massage at her bare thighs, inching upward.

Benny moved his lips down her neck, nibbling and sucking, leaving hickies wherever he pleased.

She gasped, arching her back a little bit. "Benny." She moaned, drawing out they "y". She gripped his shoulders, bunching up his shirt in her fists.

"_This is happening_." Benny thought. "_It_'_s really happening_." He let out a small groan, trying to pull her even closer. He finally hiked her skirt high enough to touch the hem of her underwear.

"Oh, my gosh." She whispered, tilting her head back taking in the pleasure.

He growled low and deep, leaving the darkest hickey of all on her collarbone, just above where her t-shirt ended, right above her breast.

Erica kissed him again, dragging her lips down his neck, leaving a small hickey, wanting to let the world know that Benny Weir was now hers; even if they weren't really together.

Before she could stop herself, her fangs came out and sunk deep into his neck.

Benny gripped the counter; never had he felt so much pain. It burned, but at the same time he felt a cooling sensation.

Erica finally pulled back and her mouth hung open as she met Benny's pain filled eyes.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, tears forming in her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Benny." She pushed him away, jumped off the counter, and dashed out the back door, leaving a gust of wind behind.

"Erica!" He called after her from the ground, holing the part of his neck where she had bitten.

Ethan and Sarah ran in, hearing Benny's voice.

"Benny!" Sarah rushed to him. "Are you okay?!"

"What happened?!" Ethan helped him stand up and lean against the counter. "And...what's on your neck?"

"I'm fine, just…caught off guard." He took the bandage that Ethan had held out to him. "Erica bit me."

"Did she hit you too?" Ethan teased, knowing very well that it was a hickey on Benny's neck, not a bruise.

"Shut up." Benny rolled his eyes.

"Oh, my gosh!" Sarah gasped. "We talked about this! I told her she couldn't-."

"Wait, wait, wait." Benny interrupted her. "You guys talked about me?"

"Yes." She sighed. "Erica couldn't stop thinking about your blood ever since you tried to make your grandma's substitute replacement. I told her if she wasn't careful, she could drain you completely."

"But she didn't." Benny said. "It's like she knew what she was doing and had enough self control."

"Then why did she leave in such a hurry?" Ethan questioned, closing his back door.

"That's the thing." Benny explained. "She knew what she was doing…but at the same time, she didn't. I need to talk to her." He stepped forward and nearly fell to the ground again.

"No." Ethan caught him. "What you need to do is rest."

"I'll catch up with her and talk to her." Sarah put a hand on his shoulder. "Everything will be okay, Benny, I promise." She walked out the back door and headed in the direction Erica went.

"Come on." Ethan put Benny's arm around his shoulder and helped him up to his room.

* * *

**Not any longer than the last time I posted it, but if I come up with more ideas in the story, I'll definitely make the changes.**


	4. Squirrel!

The next morning, Benny and Ethan were walking to school together; Benny had been so weak that Ethan convinced his mom to let Benny stay over because they were lab partners in Chemistry class.

"So what was it like?" Ethan asked him. "Getting bitten?"

"It was…painful." Benny stated. "It's like, searing pain, but this cool feeling comes over you."

"Do you think she'll be okay?"

"I don't know." Benny shrugged. "But I need to talk to her."

"Guys." Sarah strode up next to them. "I looked all night, but I couldn't find her."

"You don't think something would have happened to her, do you?" Benny became worried.

"No." Sarah reassured. "I'm sure she just wanted to be alone."

"She hasn't answered anyone's calls."

"Well, no." She agreed. "But, that doesn't mean anything happened to her."

"I hope you're right." He frowned, walking into the school doors.

* * *

"It's been days!" Benny finally gave in to his frustration and threw his phone against the wall. "Why hasn't she come to school?! Why isn't she answering me?!"

"Benny, calm down!" Sarah pushed him onto Ethan's couch. "Throwing things is NOT going to solve our problem."

"Then what is?!"

"Enough!" Ethan yelled, pacing back and forth. "Erica would not just up and disappear without telling SOMEONE where she was going."

"Actually, I think she would." Sarah frowned. "Erica hasn't been close to anyone except me."

"Her parents?" Ethan asked.

Sarah shook her head. "Probably not."

"I can't take it anymore!" Benny shot up form the couch, slamming the door on his way out.

"Uh…" Sarah looked at Ethan.

"Yeah, we should follow him." He grabbed his jacket, heading out the door with Sarah trailing behind.

* * *

"Benny, you don't even know where you're going." Sarah pointed out, following him down the street.

"Sarah's right." Ethan stated. "We have absolutely no clue where Erica could be."

"Then we look everywhere." Benny had become determined to find her. "We can't give up."

"Look." Ethan stopped him from walking. "We have no idea where to even start."

"Start what?"

The boys and Sarah jumped, turning to face Rory, who was smiling.

"What's up guys?" He greeted.

Sarah punched his shoulder as payback for catching her off guard. "Idiot!"

Ethan snickered. "That's what you get, Rory."

"I don't have time for this." Benny started walking away from them.

"Oh, hey, did you guys know that Erica's-oh, squirrel!" Rory jumped at the ground.

Benny darted back to them. "Rory, what were you about to say?"

"About what?" Rory frowned, watching the squirrel run away.

"About Erica!" Benny grabbed his shoulders. "Where is she?!"

"Oh, she went to the counsel." He said simply. "Said something about asking them to let her move to another town."

Benny glared at him before smacking the side of his head and running off.

"Ow!" Rory called after him.

"Benny, wait!" Ethan followed him along with Sarah.

* * *

"Are you sure, Erica?" The counsel asked her.

* * *

**Yes, I am gonna leave that one line as the end of this chapter. (x I actually just wanted to see what you guys think might happen next. **


	5. Embarassed?

She sighed heavily, but nodded. "I've…done something bad…and I don't want to face the aftermath of it."

"You've done many bad things, why can't you face the wrath of this one thing?"

"This is different." She whispered, looking at her feet.

"Does it have to do with that little spellmaster, Benny Weir?" One of the counsel members put on a wicked smile.

Her head snapped up to look at him. "How…?"

"We're the counsel, my dear, we know everything." He was amused. "You bit him, didn't you? I hear a simple drop of blood from a spellmaster can have you set for quite some time, a week, I believe."

Erica swallowed the lump in her throat and clenched her fists; he was taunting her, knowing how valuable Benny's blood is. Almost as valuable as Ethan's, only Benny's had more power to it.

"Stop it!" She growled. "I've done EVERYTHING for this stupid counsel and all I ask is that you leave them alone!"

In a split second, the counsel-man was out of his seat and holding Erica by the throat. "You dare insult us?!"

She grabbed at his wrist, twisting it around and throwing him against the table.

He spun around and lunged towards her, only to be stopped in his place.

Erica let out a quiet gasp as Ethan, Benny, and Sarah came running around the corner. Benny's hand was outstretched in the direction of the vampire, meaning he was the reason the counsel-man couldn't move.

"Erica!" Sarah shouted, darting towards her and hugging her. "You're okay!"

"Let. Me. Go." Counsel-man snarled. "Now!"

"You promise to stay away from Erica first." Benny said. "Otherwise I'll weld your feet to the floor."

As strong as vampire's were, none of them really wanted to go head to head with a spellmaster, and even though Benny was still considered a beginner, the counsel-man still wasn't willing to take the chance.

"Fine." He said, defeated.

Benny dropped his hand, letting him go.

"I didn't need your help." Erica snapped, not really looking at Benny.

"What are you talking about? He was just about to kill you." He retorted. "A thank you would be nice."

"Benny, you didn't come to fight with her." Ethan reminded him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

He sighed. "Erica-." He didn't finish his sentence; she had already left. "Come on!" He shouted.

* * *

Benny angrily shifted his backpack on his shoulder the next morning on his way to school with Ethan.

"I can't believe she just took off again." He complained. "I mean, we did save her life, right?"

Ethan opened his mouth to say something when he felt a gust of wind blow into his side. He smiled down at Sarah. "Hey."

"Hi." She beamed.

"Hey!" Benny said, annoyed. "Bigger things to worry about other than your little flirtation going on here."

Ethan and Sarah both blushed, but carried on walking next to each other.

"Have you seen Erica?" Benny asked Sarah.

She groaned. "Yes, but she told me not to tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because…I just can't tell you."

They reached the school and Benny caught sight of the blonde haired girl that ran out on him last night.

"Erica!" He rushed over, trying to weave his way through the sea of students trying to get inside the school to their lockers.

Erica kept her head low and rushed inside, hoping he wouldn't catch up to her. But she felt a tug on her arm and she turned to face Benny.

"Don't." She hissed quietly. "Unless you want to bitten again."

"Why was I bitten in the first place?" He led her away from the crowd.

"Why are you so calm about it?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Because it's you." His voice softened. "Because…I could tell you felt bad about it, but I don't know why. I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"Why?" She let out a huge breath she didn't know she had been holding in. "Benny, I BIT you, and you're asking if I'M okay?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"You…you don't get it." She balled her hands into fists so tight that her knuckles turned white.

Benny noticed her hands were shaking and she was looking at the ground. "Look, Erica, it's okay."

"It's NOT okay!" She yelled. "I lost control, Benny! I could have drank you dry if I hadn't already had your grandma's substitute!"

"Erica!" Benny grabbed her shoulders. "I don't care about you biting me, I only care about you!"

"But you shouldn't!" She started crying. "I'm not human, Benny. I'm not normal."

"I'm not either." He brought her closer and held her. "I don't like normal, Erica. I think it's boring."

"I'm sorry I bit you." She mumbled into his shirt.

"It's fine." Benny lifted her chin and kissed her lips.

Erica would have jolted back, but she had been crushing on Benny for so long, she wasn't going to let something like that pass; true, even before she was turned by Jesse, she had liked Benny, but thought he never noticed her. She was as big of a geek as he was, if not bigger.

"Guys!" Ethan yelled from afar, making them jump apart.

"Uh…I should go." Erica wiggled her way out of Benny's grip and walked into the school.

"I hate you, Ethan." Benny glared at him.

Ethan laughed. "Not my fault. My girlfriend wanted to talk to her best friend."

"Yeah, yeah." Benny rolled his eyes. "Wait, girlfriend? So that means, you…and Sarah?"

Ethan nodded with a grin.

"Dude, that's awesome!" Benny gave him a high five. "When did this happen? I was just with you guys."

"It was after you followed Erica." Ethan and Benny reached Ethan's locker. "Sarah wanted to talk about what happened between us that night, so we started talking and next thing I knew, I asked her out and she said yes."

"What exactly happened between you guys?"

"When you and Erica were in the kitchen, we kissed." Ethan opened his locker and stuffed his backpack inside.

"Seriously?" Benny's eyes widened. "Good for you."

Ethan shut his locker and sighed with content. "Yeah, it is pretty great, isn't it?" He smiled.

* * *

"So, are you sure you're okay?" Sarah asked Erica at lunch.

"I'm fine." Erica nodded. "Benny forgave me and that's all that matters, right?"

"Yeah." Sarah blushed as Ethan took a seat next to her.

"Hey." He kissed her cheek and she smiled at him.

"Wait a minute." Erica waved her fork between the two. "Something's different here. What happened?"

Sarah intertwined her and Ethan's fingers and held their hands up. "We're together."

"Oh. Good for you." Erica smiled.

"Nice to see that smile again." Benny sat next to her.

"Hi." She gave him a small wave.

"So, you guys are good now?" Sarah asked them.

"Yeah, we're fine." Erica nodded her head.

"Better than fine." Benny leaned in and kissed her cheek.

She groaned and wiped her cheek, pointing her fork at his chest. "No P.D.A." She warned.

"Why not?" He smirked. "Embarrassed?"

"No." She rolled her eyes. "Everyone just stares and it's creepy."

"So creepy that you don't want to kiss your boyfriend?" He pulled her closer and leaned in.

She put a piece of lettuce between them. "Yes." She giggled.

Sarah was smiling; it had been a while since Erica actually had feelings for someone and she was glad it was Benny. She could trust him and they were friends, so she knew he would always be there for both of them.

"Okay, fine." Erica gave in, kissing Benny.

He smiled as she pulled away. "Thank you."

"See?" Erica referred to the people in the cafeteria that were staring at her, Benny, Ethan, and Sarah.

"Who cares about them?" Sarah shrugged, leaning her head on Ethan's shoulder.

"I guess..." Erica smiled up at Benny. "I don't." She leaned up and kissed him again.


	6. News! News! News!

Ok. So I've added a little something extra tanime of my Benny and Erica chapters, but I'm not sure if I should repost that chapter, because I may or may not have to change the rating AND it's the first timeI've written something so... "steamy" ish, I guess. Let me know if you've read it and want to see what I'm talking about xD


	7. More news!

**So, the revised chapter is up (: re-read chapter 3**


End file.
